


Infiltrate

by Shwatsonlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, Drugs, M/M, Not sure what else yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shwatsonlocked/pseuds/Shwatsonlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this: http://moonblossom.tumblr.com/post/19020667508/i-demand-an-au-where-sherlock-is-a-coked-out</p>
<p>Sherlock is a coked out club kid (well, I've sort of still made him a detective but this is AU and I can do what I want so xP) and John is the laid-back DJ. They need to infiltrate a drug ring at the club that's selling bad E.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infiltrate

The club lights were flashing to the beat of the music, the room packed to the walls with writhing bodies. Sherlock was high, his body thrumming with excess energy. His whole body tingled and he saw everything. The dancers closest to him were married, not to each other. The man had a gambling problem and mommy issues, pizza for lunch and a slight fetish for elbows. Sherlock laughed in delight. His thoughts were racing, deductions being made even more quickly because of his seven percent solution. He made his way over to the DJ station. Early 20’s, laid-back, adrenaline junkie, bisexual, non smoker, loves tea and jam. 

  


Just what he was looking for. Sherlock may be high on cocaine, but he was at the club to infiltrate a group distributing bad E. Seven victims so far and they’d all been dosed here. 

  


“I need your help!” he shouted to the blond DJ. The man looked up from his turntables, deep blue eyes staring in confusion. “What?” he yelled back. “I can’t hear you!”

  


Sherlock bit back a sigh. He gestured for him to follow. The glittered covered detective wasn’t surprised that the other man hesitated, but he did follow him to the back door after setting the system up to play tracks automatically.  Once outside the club, Sherlock turned and pinned the man against the wall. He leaned in and spoke in a low voice. 

  


“I need your help. There’s a drug ring here that’s selling bad ecstasy and I need you to get your hands on some.”

  


“And what makes you think I’m going to help you buy drugs? You’re already high on coke.”

  


Sherlock scoffed. He was impressed that the blond could tell what he’d taken. Perhaps he’d gone to medical school. What was a doctor doing as a DJ...he’d figure that out in a few minutes. He needed to focus on the work. “I don’t want to use them, I simply need the evidence to give the Yard. They’re completely incompetent when it comes to this sort of thing. It was obvious what had happened but they’re still scratching their heads. Seven people have died from their little drug franchise and DJ’s are always welcome to sell the drugs. There won’t be a ton of questions. What do you say?”

 

Hands pushed at his shoulders, making Sherlock step back. The shorter man crossed his arms but didn’t move away from the wall. “You asked for my help because I’m the DJ and DJ’s sell drugs? What if I’m already part of this little drug operation?”

 

“You’re not.” Sherlock smirked.

 

“How do you know? You don’t know anything about me, other than the fact that I’m a DJ at this club.” Wonderful, Sherlock would get to show off. He loved that.

 

“I know you’re in your early to mid 20’s, have a fairly laid-back attitude about most things, but you’re an adrenaline junkie and won’t say no to something that gets your heart racing. I also know that you’re a bisexual, non smoker, and that you love sugar with your tea and jam on your toast. If you lend me your phone, I can tell you more, but somehow I think this will be sufficient data.”

 

He was blinking silently, mouth slightly opened in surprise. “That...was amazing. How did you do that?” He was smiling.

 

Now it was Sherlock’s turn to blink. He’d never had someone compliment him on his deductions. People should, but everyone is an idiot and felt threatened, lashing out. Suddenly, he was unsure. “You think so?”

 

The smile got wider. “Yeah. Seriously, how did you know all that? Can’t have been from looking at me. Did someone tell you? Did Mike send you over here?” 

 

“No-one told me, I observed. I can see it written all over your face and your clothes. The way you hold yourself suggests relaxed attitude and your reaction when I pinned you against the wall  confirmed it. I could feel your heart start to race but not from arousal, no, you were excited by a possible dangerous situation. That’s why you followed me out here. You don’t smoke, I can tell by your fingernails, no yellowing from the tar. You’ve got some crumbs and a smudge of jam on the collar of your shirt and a faint hint of Earl Grey where it dripped when you downed it in a rush. Now, are you willing to work with me or did I just waste 10 minutes?”

 

“We don’t even know each-other’s names and you want to work together? What does it entail anyway? I’m John, by the way, John Watson.” John looked at Sherlock expectantly. 

 

Sherlock glanced at his mobile and mentally cursed. He’d missed his window. They’d have to try tomorrow. “Meet me tomorrow, 6 pm.”

 

He started walking away but turned back. “The name’s Sherlock Holmes and the address is 221B Baker Street.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And I cut it there since I have to go get dinner but I wanted to post. It was not beta-read and I'm sure there are errors. I'll fix them in a bit <3 Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
